Mischievous Eyes
by Aikiku
Summary: There was just something about those eyes that made Ed shiver in want...PWP/Lemon/Yaoi/LingEd.


**Title:** Mischievous Eyes  
**Author:** Aikiku  
**Pairing:** LingEd  
**Warnings:** PWP, Lemon  
**A/N:** A bit crappy and my first lemon, but merf. Small dedication offered to JiseiHakushaku for this one. 3  
**Summary:** There was just something about those eyes that made Ed shiver in want...

* * *

Blond bangs stuck to a sweaty forehead, his chest heaving as Edward felt his lover's leg rubbing against his erection, creating a delicious friction that caused the boy to groan and whimper in need. He could hear Ling murmur things in his ear, though his mind was too fogged with overwhelming delight to make out everything.

"We're alone, Edward. Have you not noticed? The girl and your brother, they went out a few hours ago. I'm certain they'll be back very soon, too." the black-haired prince mused breathily. He nipped at Edward's ear, his amused grin widening slightly at a light muffled gasp. "I don't see why a quick session wouldn't hurt. What about you, Ed? Up for a little game?"

To ensure he'd receive a positive answer, Ling enhanced the friction and rubbed against Edward faster. He received a surprised, pleasured cry from the alchemist, as well as a feeble attempt to gain more friction by thrusting upwards. The prince smirked in satisfaction. Eyes lowered into a wanting gaze, Ling dragged a long finger over his lover's chest, pausing over a nipple and flicking at it idly. "You have my permission to make love to me this time."

Edward rolled his eyes, shakily standing up and pulling off the strap on his pants and breathily grumbling, "Don't call it that."

"Then what do you wish me to call it?" Ling raised an eyebrow. "'Fucking'? 'Screwing'? Those words are so vile for such a tender act."

"It's just a quick fuck." Edward snapped. He slipped out of his pants and tossed them aside, pushing the boy onto the bed as he added threateningly, "This means nothing."

Ling looked hurt, about to retort when Edward forced his lips upon his. He moaned slightly, aroused by Ed's quick and rough movements inside his mouth. The alchemist's free hand wandered to the prince's pants, unfastening the sash and slipping into the loose clothes. He broke away for a moment, looking a bit disgruntled at him.

"No underwear?"

The Xingese man chuckled. "We from Xing prefer to be more, ah, free, if you will." he explained calmly. Edward sighed in annoyance, too horny to question further, and proceeded to start a trail of nips and sucks down to the man's groin. Ling bit his lip and held his breath in anticipation. Ed's almost romantic actions were a relaxing change to the normally swift and angry ones of past sessions. He wondered if the boy was finally beginning to agree with his intentions. Perhaps he'd finally agree to become his wife, after all.

A scene played out in his head of such an agreement as Edward began to lick hesitantly at the head of his cock. Shuddering a bit at the pleasure and eying the boy for a mere second, he closed his eyes again and bucked his hips. A silent demand for more contact, something that Ed slowly obeyed to.

Edward's mouth was wonderful. As foul as it was sometimes, its use proved to be more useful for sucking than cursing. He had good knowledge of how to use his tongue, Ling noted with a contented sigh as the boy flicked the organ over the head, lapping at the precum dripping from the tip. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd had practice before. A small smirk crossed his lips. He'd have to inquire about this possibility later.

It didn't take long for the prince to be on the edge of release. Alas for him, Edward didn't seem interested in letting him come. He gave one last, long lick at the dick before pulling away, standing up and rummaging in the drawers by the bed. Ling frowned and watched him with slightly patient eyes, legs apart in anticipation. Cursing under his breath, Ed sharply huffed and looked back at Ling.

"Where's the lube?" he hissed. The Xingese boy blinked and traced a light path over his erection, knowing this would take long.

"I believe you had it last time." Ling replied. Ah yes, he had. The image of the alchemist slicking his fingers with the liquid and stretching himself on top of the boy was arousing. His cock twitched at the memory and he chuckled a bit huskily.

Edward gave him an odd look, growling and shoving the drawers closed. "Dammit, this is your fault…" he grumbled, sitting by Ling. He eyed Edward with furrowed brows.

"Not at all. I find this more of a fault of yours. After all, I wasn't being the disloyal one." he pointed out. He ducked with a squeak as Ed aimed a punch at him, anger evident.

"What the hell are you trying to say!" Edward shouted angrily. Ling laughed and sat up, shifting away to prevent anymore possible damage to himself.

"Nothing." he sang. He spat into his hands and rubbed the saliva against his palms, making sure to spread it. Edward stared at him and sighed sharply.

"What are you doing now?"

"Simply saving yourself some stress." Ling informed innocently as his fingers drew a circle around his anus. Ed's breath hitched a bit.

"Th…That's…"

"Sexy?"

"N-No! It's gross!" The blond snapped, looking away with a light blush. "I'm not putting my dick into that."

"You've done it countless times. I don't see the difference between using lube or your lover's saliva" Ling mused, gasping a bit as a sole finger entered him. Ed rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Whatever, bastard."

Ling chuckled and continued preparing himself, wincing slightly as he added another finger. Jokingly, he commented, "I'm sure you could do much better than myself at this."

"In your dreams." came Ed's sharp reply. Ling sighed a bit halfheartedly.

"If you prefer." He moaned as his fingers rubbed against his prostate. "A-Ah…Edward…!"

Staring at Ling with darkened eyes, Edward pulled Ling over and cornered him between the mattress and himself, draping the prince's legs over his shoulder. Hesitantly, Edward spat into his hands and lubed himself up with the saliva, flinching a bit in either disgust or pleasure. Once finished, he positioned himself over Ling's puckered entrance. And then, he paused.

"So...?"

"What?"

"I do believe," Ling thrust forward, making Ed hiss a bit at the temporary contact, "We were about to screw."

Edward growled. "Oh, we're gonna screw alright." Without warning, he pushed his cock into his ass. Ling winced a bit and clenched his fists, chewing his lip. The blond awaited for a sign, letting his lover adjust to the feeling of being stretched. The rain outside drummed against the window, thunder grumbling. Finally, Ling gave a small nod. And that was all it took for Ed to go wild.

The firm sound of skin against skin slapped an echo across the room, grunts and moans filling the air. The bed creaked slightly with every thrust from the golden-haired alchemist, followed with a suppressed gasp from the Xingese prince writhing beneath him. Lustful eyes glared down at the submissive man, the annoying tap in his chest growing at the sight of the small sly grin. He scowled and moved faster.

He didn't know how he got coaxed into doing such a routine with Ling in the first place. Maybe it was the way he'd always watch him, the way he'd always cast that knowing glance at him. Maybe it was that damn grin that'd always made the hair on his neck crawl in expectant fear. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. They were already stuck behind bars, wrapped in manacles that they had no intention of finding the keys for. And to allow himself just one last ounce of freedom, one last time to be selfish, Ed dealt with it. How could he not, with that goofy grin and mischievous dark eyes staring at him?

"C-Close..." Ling's voice moaned, his hips beginning to follow Ed's tempo in an attempt to get closer to the end. Edward nodded a bit and moved faster, a stray hand pumping at the prince's erection between their stomachs. Ling's eyes opened wider than Ed had ever seen them, rolling into the back of his head as he groaned pleasurably.

"H-Harder...Please..."

The blond obliged, using all the force he had to thrust into Ling with a certain angle. The boy beneath him gasped and shuddered a bit, closing his eyes tightly as his erection shook uncontrollably. In short time, his cum shot out, resting on Edward's chest and his stomach. Ed licked his lips, noting the few drops that had gotten on his face, and pumped into the prince a few more times. With a breathy moan, he let himself go, his hot seed filling his lover's ass. He lay on top of Ling for a bit, catching his breath with him, and slid off.

They didn't say or do anything for a bit, enjoying the dreamy bliss of orgasm. Finally, Ling shifted a bit closer, snaking his arms around Edward.

"Mmmm...That was nice..."

Edward sighed, nodding a bit as he rested his sweaty head against his chest. As unenthusiastic as he was about showing affection, he found himself getting used to the cuddle time they'd have after sex.

"So, up for round two?" Ling asked, looking down at him with an expectant smile. Edward frowned and weakly but firmly pushed on the man's chest.

"Not now."

Ling pouted and began to run his fingers through Ed's silky golden hair. "Amestrian men aren't known for their stamina, are they?"

"I dunno. Are you Xing princes known for having a fucking tight ass?" Edward turned away, snatching a pillow and resting his head on it as he hunted for sleep. Ling stared, blinking a bit, and chuckled.

"Ah, but you like it, don't you?" Ling's whisper filled his ears. He held his breath, faking sleep, and waited for the prince to retreat to the other end of the bed. A soft sigh escaped his lips as Edward relaxed, opening his eyes to stare at the wall. It appeared the Xingese were also known for being right all the time. With a roll of his eyes, Ed closed his eyes and fell asleep, oblivious to Ling's snuggling over the night.


End file.
